


Treasure

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little angst, Ballroom Dancing, Because I Want Her To, But very fluffy, Cedric Diggory Dies, Character Death, Crying Draco, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fleur Manages To Save Gabrielle, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry accidenally being a jerk, M/M, Merpeople, Not Beta Read, Sensitive subjects, Slow Dancing, Talking about Death and Loss, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, second task, slightly OOC, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is confused, when he dives into the Black Lake for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and finds that he needs to rescue Draco.<br/>From there on things start to get more romantic for them and they realize their true feelings for each other, while the Triwizard Tournament continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Lake

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching, ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

\---

Harry looked at the lake “You’re sure about this, Neville?” he asked, a little nervous.  
“Absolutely.” the other boy responded.  
“For an hour?”  
“Most likely.” Neville said, as they approached the lake.  
Harry was a little shook by this “Most likely?” he questioned, irritation clear in his voice.  
“Well, there’s some debate among herbologists as the affects of fresh water versus salt water, but-”  
“You’re telling me this now?” Harry said, stressing out the last work “You must be joking.”  
Neville muttered “I just wanted to help…”  
Harry looked around “Well, you are better at that than Hermione… Where is she anyway?”  
He spotted Ron “Harry, have you seen Hermione?”  
“No, I was about to ask you.”  
“Well, maybe she is late?” Ron suggested.  
“I suppose that’ll be the reason.” Harry said, as they approached the boats, that would bring them to the platforms.

\---

Neville watched as Professor Moody pushed Harry into the lake, who was still clutching his throat, after he had taken the gillyweed.

“What’s the matter with him?” Seamus asked.  
Dean shrugged “I don’t know. I can’t see him.”

Neville turned, ruffling his hair “Oh my God, I’ve killed Harry Potter.”  
He began to panic, when suddenly Harry sprung out of the water, gills visible on the sides of his throat, as well as webbing between his fingers and fins, where his feet were supposed to be.

Neville turned, seeing Seamus and Dean laughing, as Harry cheered and dived back into the lake.

He then joined them on the floor, kneeling at the lake and waited.

\---

Harry swam through the see weed, searching for the ‘treasure’, that he was supposed to find.

He continued to swim, until he found, what looked like the remains of old building, under water, covered in seaweed and half fallen apart.

In these ruins, he found four body’s, being held under the water by robes, who were apparently in some kind of sleep.  
He looked at them. It were Cho, Hermione, Gabrielle and Draco.

He wondered, who Draco was supposed to be saved by. He knew that Cho was going to be Cedric’s treasure and Gabrielle was Fleur’s, since she was her little sister. And he was obviously supposed to save Hermione.  
Did that mean that Viktor should save Draco?  
That left Harry even more confused. Did the Bulgarian befriend the Slytherin?

He shrugged a little and went to cut Hermione loose, when he saw Cedric making his way to Cho, shooting a beam from his wand and breaking her robe in the effect.  
The Hufflepuff then went to bring her to the surface, before looking at the Gryffindor.  
He tapped his watch with his wand, gesturing that the time was running out, to which Harry nodded.  
Cedric then went to bring Cho to the surface.

Harry was trying to loosen the knot on Hermione’s foot, when he saw the merpeople swim away in fear.  
He turned just to be faced by the head of a shark.  
He quickly ducked away and looked to see it was Viktor Krum, who had apparently not used the Bubble-Head Charm, like Cedric.

Viktor made his way to Hermione and cut her loose.  
Harry was confused, as the Bulgarian dived upwards. Wasn’t he supposed to save Hermione? Was he the one to save Draco? It couldn’t be Gabrielle, he didn’t even know her.  
He went to cut Draco loose, when someone shot a beam through Gabrielle’s rope.  
It was Fleur, who then took her sister and began to swim upwards, but not making it far, because she was attacked by the merpeople, who began to pull her and her sister down.

Harry watched, but quickly decided to help, taking Draco’s arm and intertwining it with his, before swimming over to Fleur and shooting beams at the merpeople, while she kicked around, not able to reach her wand.  
It took them about five minutes to get free and they began to swim to the surface.  
Harry let Fleur surface first, keeping a lookout for the merpeople, before surfacing himself.

He saw Fleur bringing her sister to the platform and then turning back to Harry, while the teachers gave Gabrielle a towel.  
“Thank you for saving me, Harry.” She said, her accent thick in her voice.  
Dumbledore looked at her “How did he save you?”  
Fleur began to explain the situation.

Harry heard Draco gasp for air next to him and turned his attention to the blond.  
“Malfoy? Are you alright?”  
The blond still gasped for air, before shutting his eyes, sagging in Harry’s hold.  
Harry was slightly panicking “Malfoy? Malfoy? Draco, are you alright?”  
He then saw Draco breathing steadily, nodding slightly and then swan to the surface, climbing up and pulling the blond onto the platform with him.

He grabbed a towel from Dumbledore and wrapped it around Draco, who was shaking.  
“Draco, are you injured?” Harry insisted, while Dumbledore put a towel around his shoulders, which he however took of and wrapped around the blond, too.  
Draco then started to cough, a little water being spit onto the ground.  
“W-why… am I… why was I in the lake?” he asked “And why… was I the one that you had to save…?”  
“It’s alright. We’ll figure it out later. Are you alright?”  
“Yes… I am…” Draco coughed.  
“Alright, I think we should get inside, shouldn’t we?” he looked at Dumbledore and the man nodded.

Harry helped Draco stand, when suddenly Fleur hugged him.  
“Thank you for saving us. You saved us and it wasn’t even your responsibility.”  
Harry smiled a little “No problem.”  
She kissed his cheeks “Merci.” Before returning to comforting and warming up her sister.  
Harry looked back at Draco, who was now standing and then at Ron, who was helping Hermione dry her hair a little “Well, there are the boats. Come on, Draco, I’ll help you onto one.”  
“Thank you…” he muttered “Aren’t you cold, Po-“ he paused “Harry…?”  
“No, I’m fine. Come on.”

He helped Draco onto the boat and sat next to the shivering blond, as Hermione and Ron got onto the boat, before it took of on itself.  
Hermione and Ron were mustering Draco, who was still shaking very much, even more than Harry, who was soaking wet and had no towel.  
Hermione sighed quietly “Draco, do you want my towel?”  
“No. I don’t need it, keep it.” Draco said, apparently getting back to his stubborn self.  
“Draco, you are clearly freezing.” Ron sighed “Take her bloody towel.”  
“No. I am fine. I don’t need your help.” He insisted.  
Hermione sighed and shook her head “Very well then.”  
Ron rolled his eyes “Your lips are blue and you are shaking like the whomping willow, when you get to close to it.”  
“I am fine.” Draco insisted “I do not-”  
He was interrupted, when Harry pulled him into a tight hug, but only, so Draco wouldn’t freeze. Well, that’s what he told himself.

“Harry, what the hell do you think you are doing?”  
“I am warming you up, Draco. Just let me help you.” He said and started to rub Draco’s arms and back gently.  
Draco froze again and looked at his lap, but let Harry continue with the task of rubbing his arms and gently tracing little shapes into his back.  
But only because he was cold. Again, this is what he was telling himself.

Hermione and Ron kept looking at Harry, who was cuddling with Draco, until Ron cleared his throat “So, have you asked anyone to the yule ball, yet?”  
“No. I haven’t. Have you two?”  
“Well.” Hermione smiled “Viktor asked me.”  
Ron huffed “I haven’t decided, yet.” He laughed a little “Why don’t you go with your ‘treasure’?”  
Draco looked up, cheeks getting a pale shade of red and Harry flushed a little, as well, clearing his throat uncomfortably.  
“Well, Viktor and Cedric are going with their ‘treasure’s’, too. Only Fleur doesn’t because, well it is her little sister, after all. But that doesn’t apply to you two.”

Harry looked at Draco “Well, Draco. Do you have someone to go with?”  
“No.” He said “Well, Pansy keeps asking me. But frankly, I am not interested in her and I know that Blaise is, so I want him to go with her.”  
“Would you like to go with me?” Harry asked.  
Draco was quiet for a few seconds “Alright, I’ll go with you. But don’t be late, alright? I don’t want to wait and look like nobody wanted to go to the ball with me.”  
“I will.” Harry chuckled “Don’t you worry.”  
“Alright.” Draco muttered, leaning into Harry’s embrace a little “I guess, it will be nice.”

When they arrived at the place they took of from, when they first went to the platforms, Harry helped Draco “Do you need me to support you?”  
“Maybe a little…” Draco admitted.  
Harry nodded and put his arm around the blond’s waist, holding him a little, while Draco pulled the towel around himself.

Hermione and Ron were a little behind them and behind them, Blaise was walking through the woods with Pansy.  
Pansy grinned a little “I knew he’d eventually give in.”  
“Yes.” Blaise laughed “He is so into Harry.”

As they arrived in the castle, Harry looked at Draco “Are you going to be alright?”  
“Yes, I am fine, thank you, Harry.”  
“No problem, Draco.” Harry smiled “I guess, I’ll see you at the ball then?”  
“Yes.” Draco nodded “I-I am looking forward to it.”  
Harry nodded “Me, too.”  
And thus they parted, both feeling light headed and fuzzy inside, looking forward to the yule ball.


	2. Yule Ball

_‘The Yule Ball is approaching –_   
_a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament_   
_and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests.’_

\---

It was the day of the yule ball and everybody was getting dressed and ready.  
So were Ron and Harry.  
Ron laughed again “I still can’t believe it.”  
“Ron, I know!” Harry said, a little annoyed “Now, could you stop laughing for at least five minutes?”  
“I just can’t believe you are actually going with Malfoy.” He laughed.  
Harry rolled his eyes and touched up his hair a little “Well-“ He grinned “At least I am wearing normal robes and not the weird ones you are wearing.”  
Ron scowled “Very funny Harry.”  
“You started.” Harry defended himself “Well, come on. Draco is waiting and he will probably yell at me, if I am late.”

\---

Pansy sighed, as she walked between Blaise and Draco.  
She was going with Blaise, that’s why she clung to his arm. In her pale pink dress, she made her way to the stairs “Alright, stop touching up your hair, Draco!”  
Draco looked at her “I just want-”  
“I know! You want to look good for Potter, but stop! You are going to make it look weird and as if someone liked across your scalp!”  
Blaise snorted a little “She is right about that. If you keep running your fingers through your hair, it might just fall out.”  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes “Very well then. I will stop. Are you happy?”  
“Yes.” Pansy grinned and then reached for Draco’s hair, ruffling it a little “Let me quickly make you look more normal.”  
“Stop!” Draco protested “You will make me look like an idiot and-”  
“And what?” Blaise teased “Potter won’t find you attractive enough to snog you outside the hall later?”  
“Stop!” He snapped “Not funny.”  
Pansy let go and linked her arm with Blaise’s again “It kind of is, I have to admit.” She laughed.  
Blaise joined in “Come on, Draco! Lighten up! We’ll all have a fun evening!”  
Draco sighed and put on a smile “Alright.”

\---

Ron watched in awe, as Hermione made her way down the stairs, just to be taken to the entrance of the great hall by Viktor, her light blue dress waving a little behind, as she followed him.

Harry looked around until he spotted Draco, wearing dark grey robes with a dark red bowtie. His hair was a little bit more shaggy than usual, but Harry liked it.  
He thought it suited the blond very well.

Walking up to him, he cleared his throat “Draco?”  
The head of blond her turned to him “Harry.”  
“You look really pretty.” Harry said quietly, a blush creeping onto his features.

Draco felt his heart flutter. Harry thought he was pretty. Why did it make his heart flutter? He was in love with Harry and he knew there was no way in denying it, but he also knew that it was probably not an earnest thought and just said to sound nice.  
“Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.” Draco muttered.

“Harry!” Ron came up to him, Parvati’s hand in his “What are you two talking about?”  
“I-“ Harry began.  
Ron laughed “What did you say to make him blush this badly?”  
Draco’s face became an even darker shade of red “I am not blushing!”  
“Well, either that or you have a fever.” Parvati said, smiling a little. “Come on, Ron, let’s go inside.”

Just then Professor McGonagall came up to them “Mr. Potter! You and Ms. Patil better hurry and go to the doors and you two-“ She pointed at Draco and Ron “-better go inside, before the champions and their companions go inside.”  
“Professor, I am not here with Parvati, I am here with Draco.” Harry said.  
“You are? I always assumed you two were not exactly friends, let alone a couple.”  
“We aren’t!” Harry quickly protested, in fact it was so quickly that Draco felt a twinge of hurt in his chest.  
“Well-“ McGonagall started “Anyways, Mr. Weasley, take Ms. Patil inside, will you, while Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy go tot the entrance and positionate themselves behind Mr. Krum and Ms. Granger.”  
Ron nodded and took Parvati’s hand, before leading her inside, as Harry linked his arm with Draco’s and went to stand behind Viktor and Hermione.

Then the doors opened and music rang to their ears. Cedric and Cho went in first, both smiling slightly and walking to the dance floor.   
After them Fleur and Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw, followed them, both also slightly smiling.  
Following them Viktor started to walk, Hermione following, smiling slightly, a smile playing around the edges of Viktor’s mouth as well.  
“Now Mr. Potter you and Mr. Malfoy. Go.” McGonagall whispered.

Harry started to walk, Draco walking beside him. His heart was beating out of his chest. Everyone was staring at him. At them.  
He could see them whisper to each other and some of them were laughing, even. Quietly, but he heard it. He heard them laughing. They were laughing at him.  
He kept his gaze straight and looked to the dancefloor, that they were approaching.  
Even the teacher’s seemed surprised. Some of them pleased, like Dumbledore or Hagrid, but most of them surprised and he swore he saw a look of disgust on Professor Moody’s face.

Harry felt, how Draco pulled his arm closer to his body, holding onto Harry’s arm harder in the process.  
He looked at the blond from the corner of his eyes and saw how nervous he looked.  
Keeping his gaze straight forward, he slowly raised his hand and put it on top of Draco’s hand, that was holding onto his arm.

He felt the blond freeze, but quickly relax, before Draco himself raised his hand and put it on Harry’s hand that was on top of his other hand and held it as tightly, as he could, allowing it to keep the flat position, though.

Draco felt a smile tug on the edges of his lips and he let it lighten his face, smiling, as he arrived on the dance floor with Harry.

\---

The first dance of the champions with their date’s wen ton smoothly. Harry was leading Draco across the dancefloor, smiling at the blond, every time he seemed nervous and started to look around, if someone was laughing at him.

Harry looked past Draco to see Hermione being raised into the air a little, before being twirled by Viktor, which had her smiling in delight  
He looked at Fleur, who was raised by Roger. Another quick glance to his right, showed that Cedric was preparing to raise Cho and twirl her.  
He would have to raise Draco and twirl him. Viktor did it, now Roger was doing it and Cedric was about to do it. And after Cedric he would have to do it.

He looked at Draco and the blond seemed to have noticed as well and looked down himself a little nervous, giving Harry a questioning look, that said ‘Am I not too heavy? Can you lift and twirl me, like if I was a petit girl?’  
Harry smiled at him, as he saw Cedric putting Cho back down, from the corner of his eye, before continuing to dance. He nodded at Draco, before lifting him.

It was the greatest feeling Draco had felt in the last weeks or even months.  
Harry’s strong hands gripping his waist, before lifting him and carefully, but smoothly twirling him. The wind that blew through his hair, as Harry did that and the applause from the teachers, who were apparently proud or relieved that everybody was remembering the dancing routine and their turns that well.  
It got him smiling, not like before, but brightly and happily. Like there were no worries in the world.

Harry set Draco onto the floor again and was surprised to see the blond’s happy and somewhat affectionate smile.  
It left Harry no other option, than to smile himself. It was irresistible. Draco smiling so gently and happily, not sneering like he did at other times, but really smiling.

He parted his lips and whispered “You look beautiful, when you smile.” In a hushed voice, so only Draco would hear.  
The blond’s cheek got red in the matter of seconds “Thank you.” He whispered, looking at Harry’s chest rather than his face.

The music changed into a much slower song and Harry knew the first dance was over, as other people, at first only Ginny and Neville, but then others, too, got onto the dancefloor for a romantic slow dance.

Draco felt much for comfortable, with other people dancing around then, than with being watched by them.

He bit his lip softly and slowly rested his head on Harry’s chest, his ear pressed against it, listening to the soft sound of Harry’s heartbeat.

The brunet smiled and pulled Draco closer. This was nice. Draco and him dancing romantically, with the blond’s head on his chest, smiling happily.  
He could dance like this the whole evening, just being close to Draco and having him in his arms, like a couple.

Come to think of it. Harry really felt happy, when he thought about him and Draco being a couple. The thoughts of it were pleasant and nice and made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
Could he be in love with the blond? 

His suspicion was confirmed, when the blond nuzzled his head closet to Harry’s chest, smiling and sighing happily, which made him feel warm and happy all over.

\---

As night went further on, until some of the people, attending left, leaving the hall still full, but not crowded, like it felt before.  
Harry was one of the little people still on the dancefloor with Draco, while the other students were at the desks or standing next to the dancefloor laughing, having a nice time with their friends.

“You know, Harry. This is really nice.” Draco said quietly, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.  
“I agree with you.” Harry smiled “You know, originally, the evening we got back from the second task, I wanted to blow of our date and go as Padme, but I am so glad that Ron dared me to actually go with you.”

Draco suddenly stopped, taking a step back, letting go of Harry “What…?”  
Harry realized that what he said may have sounded very wrong “Draco, listen-“  
The blond looked at him, tears gathering in his eyes “This was all a bet for you?!”

Some of the people close to them, looked over to see the drama unfold.  
Harry was panicking “No, I-“  
“No?! And now you dare to lie to me! This was all just a dare for you?!”  
Harry didn’t know what to say.  
“And I thought you wanted to go with me, because I actually meant something to you!” With that he turned on his heel.

Trying to not let the tears escape his eyes, until he was out of the hall, he ran through the crowd, not caring for the weird and angry looks he got from the people, he had pushed aside.  
When he finally got out of the hall, he looked around, tears spilling from his eyes.   
Other students looked at him, a little confused, but quickly dismissing him and going back to their conversations.

He looked around until he decided to go outside, where he then ran.  
Draco sat down on the steps leading to the door and dropped his face in his hands, letting the tears spill from his eyes, freely and sobbed loudly.  
Harry didn’t want him. Harry only did it, because Ron dared him to do it.   
How could he be that stupid? To believe, that Harry actually would want him.  
Harry hated him and he would always hate him and solely see a foe in him.

\---

Meanwhile, Harry ran out of the hall, after Draco. He looked over to see Hermione and Ron on the stairs.  
“Ron! Hermione! Have you seen where-“ he didn’t finish his sentence, because he saw Hermione yelling at Ron.  
Thus he went on on his own, making his way to the door, before pushing it open.

Upon opening it, he saw Draco sitting outside, sobbing into his hands.  
He slowly walked towards the blond boy before clearing his throat.

Draco’s head shot up “Wha- What do you want from me?!”  
“I wanted to apologize.”  
“For saying the truth…?” Draco sobbed “I know you hate me…”  
“Draco, I would never hate you. You are mean and egocentric at times, but you are a good person and after getting to know you… I realized that you are really nice and… cute…” Harry blushed “Actually, not cute, but… beautiful…”  
“Beautiful?” Draco sniffed.  
“Yes…. Draco… I think… I love you.”

Draco froze and looked up “You- you love ?”  
“Yes, Draco. I love you.” He said “But you probably don’t like me… I mean-“  
“I love you, too, Harry.” Draco bursted out and hugged Harry.

Harry smiled and pulled back, just to connect his lips to Draco’s.  
Draco was taken aback, but quickly kissed back, practically melting into the kiss, before closing his eyes, like Harry had done.  
Harry’s hands found their way to Draco’s cheek and stroked it tenderly.  
Draco started to grip onto the brunet’s shoulder and leaned in closer, before being pulled onto Harry’s lap.

The blond felt the brunet lick his bottom lip lightly and quickly opened his mouth.  
Draco felt Harry’s tongue enter his mouth and moaned slightly into the kiss. Harry smiled lightly and put his hand on Draco’s hip, massaging it a little.  
The blond leaned in closer and clung harder to Harry.

And they would have most likely kissed for much longer, if it wasn’t for someone starting to open the door.  
They didn’t want to get punished by a teacher, because they were sure, that the teachers might think they were doing something much more sexual, than just kissing passionately. 

Thus they parted and Harry put his hand on the side of Draco’s head, pressing it to his shoulder to which the blond smiled and sighed happily.

The person opening the door, was simply some Ravenclaw student and his Gryffindor date, who were apparently going on a walk.

Harry smiled “Does that mean you are my boyfriend now?”  
“I guess. But… will we tell the others… I feel like your friends won’t like the fact that I am your boyfriend.”  
“We will just wait for the right time, alright?”  
“Alright.”

Harry got up and pulled Draco up. “How about a last dance?”  
“I am really tired, Harry.” Draco laughed quietly.  
“Come on, Draco.” Harry laughed “One dance.”  
Draco smiled and took hooked in his arm with Harry “Alright, one dance.”

But they danced much more than that. They kept dancing for hours to come, until the teachers told them, that the ball was over and they finally went to their dorms.  
Both fell asleep smiling and feeling really warm and cozy, as if the other was holding them and cuddling with them. Simply happy.


	3. The Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to edit it, because I wasn't happy with the storyline and that it wasn't paying much attention to Cedric.  
> I hope it is better now, I like it better like this.  
> Enjoy ^^

_“People change in the maze._   
_Oh, find the cup, if you can. But be wary; you could just lose yourselves along the way.”_

\---

Green. He only saw green. A green maze, made from hedges.  
It was all Draco had been looking at for the last half hour. He was so worried for Harry, so very worried for Harry, who was currently in the maze.

He knew how dangerous the tournament was. And he knew that Harry was putting himself in danger, he really wished he wouldn’t have participated. But he had to.   
That’s what the rules said.

Suddenly Fleur exited the maze, looking shook. Madame Maxime guided her to sit down and get something to drink and kept reassuring her that it was alright, that she had not managed to get the cup.

The bench, on which Fleur sat with Madame Maxime, was right in front of the bleachers, in which Draco happened to sit in the front row, with the other ‘treasures’.

Draco swallowed his pride and leaned forward “Fleur?”  
The blonde looked at him “Yes?”  
“W-what happened in there? D-did something attack you? Why did you come out?”  
She looked at him “Are you asking, because of Harry?”  
“Yes, kind of.” He admitted, feeling his face heat up.  
“You see, the hedges caught me and pulled me under. But I was saved. I don’t know by whom, thought.” She looked at him worriedly “Don’t you worry. Harry will be fine.”  
“Okay, I hope you’re right.” He said and continued to look at the maze.

Suddenly Rita Skeeter came up to Fleur and started to interview her. Draco listened to what she was telling the reporter about the maze, when said woman suddenly turned to him.  
“Draco Malfoy. Right?”  
“Yes.” He said, emotionless “What do you want?”  
“I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Harry Potter! That’s quite the headline ‘Harry Potter gay’.”  
“Listen, this is really not he time for this. And I don’t get where you might be getting the idea of Harry and me dating. We simply danced at the yule ball.”  
“Yes, I am aware. But you seem quite worried about Harry. Doesn’t that indicate, that you two have romantic feelings for each other?”  
“What? I am… we… We could simply be friends, you know?”  
“Yes, but-”

Suddenly they saw Viktor exiting the maze and Draco looked up “Is that Harry?”  
He looked past the journalist “Oh, it’s Viktor.”  
“Draco?” he heard Fleur say “Are you alright?”  
Draco felt tears brim in his eyes. He was just so scared for his boyfriend. What would he do, if Harry died in there? He had loved the brunet for so long. For so so long. What if he died now? He didn’t even say ‘goodbye’ properly.   
“I-I’m fine. Just worried.”  
“We all are.” Fleur muttered.

\---

More anxious waiting later, finally something happened. Harry and Cedric appeared in front of the maze.  
Everyone cheered and Draco sighed in relief, running from the bleachers, not caring, what anyone might think and hugged Harry from behind, just to see that he was crying.  
“Harry! Are you hurt?” Draco looked his boyfriend up and down.  
Harry sobbed “Cedric. He’s dead!”

While Cedric’s father ran down to them, sobbing, Harry held onto Draco, who looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder, staring at Cedric in utter shock.  
“W-what happened?” The blond said, voice thick with tears.  
“He’s back… Lord Voldemort… is back…” Harry managed to sob out, as his boyfriend held him, rocking back and fourth, as he as well started to cry.

Draco distinctly noticed things happening around him.  
Cedric was brought away. Dumbledore took charge of the situation. Students left. Rita Skeeter tried to get an interview with Harry, to find out what happened, but was sent away by Professor McGonagall. Some students stayed behind, mourning.  
But eventually, Harry and Draco were one of the only ones left.

Professor Moody came up to them and pulled them to their feet “It’s time to leave!”  
Harry nodded “Y-yes… I-“  
Moody pulled him along “Come to my office now! Malfoy, leave!”  
Draco looked at Harry “B-but-“  
“Leave!” he ordered and Draco reluctantly left, making his way to the Slytherin common room.

Pansy looked at him “Draco, where have you been?”  
“O-on the field with Harry.” The Slytherin mumbled and cleared his throat.  
“Ohh.” She grinned “What have you two been up to on Yule Ball? You came back here veeery late.”  
Draco looked at her angrily “Someone died, Pansy! This is not the time for stupid sexual jokes about me and Harry!”  
“Well, it was Cedric, we barely knew him. I’m surprised you are even this sad about it. He talked to you like, what, three times.”  
“It was very sad for Harry, because he saw it. And it is still very sad. It doesn’t matter, if I knew him. It was a student, like us. And he died, because he practiced in the tournament. We could have all been in his place, if we happened to be a little older! And what is guaranteeing us, that there is nothing bad going to happen in the next days, maybe even hours? Any of us could become a victim. And innocent person, who died, because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Pansy looked at him and said nothing, while Blaise just cleared hit throat.  
“I am with Draco on this one. It could have been any of us. We all knew that the tournament was dangerous, but no one could have imagined that You-know-who would be there…”  
“Yes, exactly.” Draco sighed “I hope that Harry is alright… Maybe I should search him.”  
“Maybe you should. Should we come with you?” Blaise suggested.  
“No, I’ll be fine.”

\---

After searching for half an hour or so, he found Harry, sitting outside the Gryffindor house, the fat Lady looking at him worriedly.  
“Harry!” Draco called out.  
Harry looked up “Draco…”  
The blond looked at his boyfriend “D-do you want to talk about it…?”  
“The cup was a port key…A-and it brought us to a grave yard and then Voldemort… he… he killed-“  
“I know… You don’t have to say it… It’s okay…” He hugged Harry and the brunet clung to him.  
“D-draco… Thank you for being here for me…”  
“It’s alright, Harry. Everything will be okay…”

\---

Standing next to Cedric’s coffin, Dumbledore kept talking, but Draco wasn’t listening. And neither was Harry.  
Harry knew it was disrespectful and not right, but he just couldn’t listen to the speech, when he was trying so hard not to cry.

He knew it all. He knew what kind of a person Cedric was, even if he hadn’t known  him for that long. 

He was just trying not to cry and if he listened to the speech, he would certainly do so. The brunet also had to be there for his boyfriend, who was slightly crying, looking down at his lap and sniffling occasionally, hoping no one would notice.

They had noticed. Hermione even offered him a tissue, but Draco declined, shaking his head to say that no, he was most certainly not crying.

Harry had just simply put and arm around him to hold him, looking at the headmaster, so he wouldn’t give Draco the feeling that he looked pitiful or vulnerable enough for him to even consider comforting him.

Harry himself tried not to cry, he wanted to be strong, for Draco, for Cedric, for everyone. He wouldn’t let it all drag him down.

But he couldn’t stop an occasional tear from rolling down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away, as not to worry Draco or his friends to much.

\---

After the ceremony, Harry was talking to Cedric’s father. He thanked Harry for bringing back Cedric’s body and for attending the funeral.

Harry nodded “It is the least I could have done… I’m greatly sorry for your loss… I didn’t know Cedric for too long, but he was a great boy… Even in his short life, he did the world a great deed… And he made many life’s brighter…”  
Cedric’s father nodded “I know… I’m happy he could… he could bring you joy and help you through the tournament.”  
Harry smiled slightly “I know that without him, I would have never figured out to listen to the egg underwater and would have never understood that I had to dive into the Lake.”

He looked at the blond beside him, holding his hand “I don’t know and I don’t want to imagine, what would have happened to Draco, have I not received the hint to listen to it underwater by your son.”  
Draco nodded “He… He was really nice… I only talked to him before he entered the maze shortly and at the Yule Ball a little, but he was great… And thanks to him… Harry and I are dating… he made my life unimaginably happy…”

Cedric’s father smiled “I’m glad he could put light in someone else’s life…”  
“Yes, he really did.” Harry smiled “He will be missed greatly, but he will never be forgotten and neither will the lights he made.”  
“He will life forever in them…” Draco said and looked up at Cedric’s father.

Cedric’s father nodded “I know, he will… If you’d excuse me, Dumbledore wanted to speak to me. I hope you two stay safe…”  
“We will. Stay safe, too.” Harry answered and Cedric’s father nodded before heading off.

\---

The evening of this day, was quiet for Harry. Just quiet, little conversations in the common room with Hermione and Ron, before they headed off to pack for the next they, when they’d return home.

Draco looked around, before hugging Harry tightly, burying his nose in Harry’s chest.  
“Harry…”  
Harry looked down at Draco, holding him “Yes?”  
“I can’t stop thinking about what I’d do without you.” He said and Harry felt him begin to cry.

Harry was shocked. Draco cared that much for him?   
He petted the blond’s hair and twirled some of it around his index finger “Listen, Draco. I will never leave you alone. Please, believe me. We will all get through this and after that, we will live a happy life.  
The blond looked up “Yes?”  
“Yes, I promise.”

“Thank you, Harry.” He looked away “I… this is terribly early and you don’t have to requite my feelings, but I love you.”  
Harry smiled “I love you, too. You are my light.” He whispered.  
“I am?” Draco asked, not seeming to believe his boyfriend.  
“Yes, you are.” Harry chuckled quietly “I love you.”  
“That’s good, because you are my light and I love you. You really do brighten my whole life, Harry.”  
“I will always be there to be your light.” He murmured.  
“Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me. I’d do anything for the one I love.”  
“I love you, too.” The blond said and smiled.

\---

Everyone was getting ready to leave for home.   
Harry hugged Draco “Thank you for being there for me.”  
“It’s alright. I’m just thankful that you made it out alive… But I’m sorry for Cedric’s father…”  
“Me, too… Draco?”  
“Yes?” The blond looked him in the eyes.  
“Can I maybe spend the holidays at yours?”  
“I- what? Isn’t that a little early.”  
“I’m sorry.” Harry laughed nervously “I was just thinking that it may be nicer than spending them at my aunts and uncles.”  
“Hey, how about, I prepare my mother and father for your arrival and get everything ready and then a week into the holiday’s you can come over and stay as long as you please.” Draco smiled.

Harry nodded eagerly “I’m looking forward to it.” He kissed his boyfriend lovingly “My friends are calling me.”  
“Yeah, I see that. Pansy keeps calling me, too. I tried to ignore her, but it’s getting more annoying.”  
“But I will await you sometime during the train journey.”  
“I will come, as soon, as I can. And I will await you one week into the holidays.”  
“I won’t pass on that opportunity for sure.” Harry chuckled and kissed Draco lovingly “See you.”  
“See you, too.” Draco nuzzled his neck and breathed in Harry’s smell and then let go “Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek.


End file.
